


Brothers

by darkangel86



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Crying, Family Feels, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “I found my mom today,” Alex said, jumping straight into the deep end. That sat Kyle straight up.“What? Alex!” Kyle exclaimed, eyes wide and in them both men could see the obvious worry.“Its, its okay. Its good. It was, god, surreal, I guess is a good way to describe it. Seeing her after all this time.” Alex tried to explain the best he could but even now, hours later, he still wasn't over the fact that he'd spent the day with his mother, that he'd brought her home and that she was sleeping in their guest bedroom right that very second.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herakai/gifts), [Robronisendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronisendgame/gifts).



> A couple of people requested Kyle's reaction to learning he and Alex were brothers from my day 3 Alex Manes appreciation week fic so I followed through and wrote this for them and anyone else that might like that idea. 
> 
> This will probably make more sense if you read 'Reunited'.

“I know we said he was going to be excited but, finding out your dad had a second affair, shit, Guerin, that's not going to be easy to swallow,” Alex sighed as he leaned into Michael's side as they waited for Kyle to show up at the cabin.

“Maybe not, but Kyle loves you and he is going to be happy when he finds out you are actually his brother. Hell, he treats you like one as it is, right? Now we know its justified.” Michael smiled and Alex couldn't help but relax a little because yeah, he was right. Since they'd managed to fix their relationship and fall back into the friendship that they'd once had.

“I just don't want him to think poorly of Jim. His dad wasn't a bad man. Just, misguided? A shitty husband maybe but he was a good dad,” Alex said, thinking back to all the times Jim had been there for him when Jesse hadn't. His heart ached for the loss of a potential father in his life that might actually have cared about him for who he was.

“I think Valenti knows that,” Michael said as he continued to run his fingers through Alex's hair. It always seemed to help calm the airman down and, to be completely honest, it helped focus Michael's nerves as well.

“Knows what?” Kyle asked as he walked into the cabin unannounced startling both Alex and Michael.

“You just had to give him blanket permission, didn't you, to come right on in?” Michael asked, eyes narrowed as he looked up at Kyle, who was already well on his way to making himself right at home on the sofa beside of them both.

“Dude, how are you not used to it by now?” Kyle asked, kicking his feet up onto the table with a grin.

“He'd have to admit he doesn't mind having you here first and we all know that'll happen when hell freezes over,” Alex said, smiling against Michael's shoulder, completely ignoring Michael's outraged huff of denial. 

“Yeah, its all good. I know Guerin likes me,” Kyle said, winking at the alien in question and causing him to nearly choke on a laugh.

“In your literal dreams, Valenti,” Michael said, pulling Alex in closer so that only he could hear him speak. “Please tell him so that he'll stop flirting with me, its weird now that I know he's your brother.” 

“Liar. You love it.” Alex retorted with a grin and Michael had the decency to at least fake a good offended look.

“So what exactly was the big emergency that I just had to drop everything and come straight over here after a twelve hour shift? FYI, I'm staying the night. I'm exhausted. I'll sleep in the bunker at this point, I don't even care.” Kyle said with a groan as he sunk further down onto the couch, his eyes closing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I found my mom today,” Alex said, jumping straight into the deep end. That sat Kyle straight up.

“What? Alex!” Kyle exclaimed, eyes wide and in them both men could see the obvious worry.

“Its, its okay. Its good. It was, god, surreal, I guess is a good way to describe it. Seeing her after all this time.” Alex tried to explain the best he could but even now, hours later, he still wasn't over the fact that he'd spent the day with his mother, that he'd brought her home and that she was sleeping in their guest bedroom right that very second.

“How did you, I mean, I didn't even know you were looking for her!” Kyle nearly shouted and Alex winced, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the guest room.

“I needed to know. Its been twenty years and I needed to know why she left me,” Alex explained, sitting up and looking at Kyle. “I got my answers.” He said, jaw clenched tight.

“Oh, fuck Jesse Manes.” Kyle cursed. “It was him, wasn't it? Of course it was, that god damned son of a bitch.”

“Got it in one.” Michael said, voice cold.

“He threatened me to get to her,” Alex explained and Kyle winced, dropping his head down into his hands. “She knew, god Kyle, she knows everything.” He watched as Kyle's head jerked right back up, eyes once again wide at the revelation. 

“She knows?” Kyle asked, shocked.

“About Project Shepard, about the aliens, fuck, about Michael because even then Jesse had Michael marked as a threat.” Alex snapped, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Jesus Christ.” Kyle hissed, not hardly believing what he was hearing and yet, believing it all because of course Jesse Manes would. Of course he would.

“But that's, that's not all I learned today,” Alex said and Kyle immediately zeroed in on the nervousness now lining his voice. Where it had been anger seconds ago, that had been replaced and Kyle couldn't figure out why.

“What's going on?” Kyle asked, eyeing Alex with dread. Nothing good ever came from someone breaking news to him anymore. 

“God, I really don't want to fuck up your life anymore than its already been fucked with but, there is literally no way I can't tell you this,” Alex laughed nervously and Kyle blanched. “Jesse Manes? Not my father.” Alex said and Kyle froze for all of two seconds before grinning wildly.

“Dude!” Kyle exclaimed happily before throwing himself into Alex's arms and hugging him tightly. “That's, that's fucking amazing! You're not that bastards son! Why are we not celebrating this right now?! Guerin, where's the whiskey?”

“All in due time, Valenti,” Michael chuckled, shaking his head at the doctor.

“There's uh, still more.” Alex's voice was barely more than a whisper at this point and when Michael reached out to grasp his hand, Kyle knew something was wrong.

“Oh, god. You know who your father is, don't you?” Kyle asked, dread coursing through him. When Alex nodded in reply, eyes downcast, instead of answering, Kyle felt like he'd been sucker punched. There was no way this was happening to him again.

Jumping to his feet, Kyle began pacing. 

“Kyle...” Michael said, voice very carefully neutral and Kyle appreciated that, he really did but, he needed a minute. Just a minute. He held his hand up silencing Michael, happy that for once the alien seemed to understand and didn't push.

Alex watched, terrified, tears filling his eyes. Kyle was his best friend, now his brother. He couldn't lose him. There was no way Alex could have kept this a secret from him. Not only did Kyle deserve to know but knowing himself, Alex couldn't have kept it to himself. He held tighter to Michael's hand, his head dropping as the tears began to fall. This was not how it was supposed to go.

“I need to hear you say it, Alex,” Kyle suddenly said, dropping down onto his knees in front of Alex, startling him and causing him to jerk his head up in surprise. “Cause I know what's going through my head right now but, but you've got to clarify it for me, okay?” And this close, Alex could see the tears in Kyle's eyes.

“Jim Valenti was, _is_ , my father too,” Alex's voice broke when he spoke and he waited, watching Kyle's face for any sign of what he might be feeling. 

“Jesus Christ,” Kyle said, sucking in a sharp breath before pulling Alex into his arms. Alex gasped, a wet broken sob escaping his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Kyle and hugged his brother tight. 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Alex cried as Kyle rocked him gently.

“What the fuck are you sorry for?” Kyle asked as he reluctantly pulled back so he could look the other man in the eyes. “You can't, you can't be sorry that we're brothers. You can't because I'm not! You're my best friend, Alex and now, turns out you're also my little brother? Fucking Christ, I don't know whether to laugh or cry?” So Kyle did both as he gathered Alex back into his arms and hugged him again. 

“But my mom- she,” Alex started.

“No. Fuck no, man!” Kyle stopped him immediately. “You are not responsible for what your mom and my, fuck _our_ , dad did! Neither of us are.”

“I told you he'd be okay with it,” Michael spoke up, interrupting the two, with a smug smile on his face.

“He was worried I wouldn't be?” Kyle asked and Michael shrugged his shoulders, eyes cutting to Alex, who in turn had the nerve to look ashamed. “You asshole! Alex, man, I don't care what our parents did before we were born, that's got nothing to do with us. Kid, and yeah that's totally going to be a thing now, I love you.” He said, smiling, tears once again filling his eyes.

“Kyle-” Alex's voice broke as he threw himself into his brother's arms.

“Is this what its going to be like now?” Michael asked, wiping away a stray tear as he watched the two brothers embrace. “Because fuck you both.” He laughed.

“Aw, Guerin, you big softy,” Kyle teased, Alex still securely in his arms. “You want in on this? I mean, if we're being technical, one could say you were as good as a brother in law at this point so I mean-” He laughed at the terrified look on the alien's face.

“Too soon, Kyle, too soon,” Alex muttered, snickering against Kyle's shoulder.

“Yeah, but which part? The implied brother in law to me or husband to you?” Kyle asked, grinning at Michael while Alex did his best to fight off a blush from rising to his cheeks.

“Leave him alone, Kyle,” Alex said, sitting up and removing himself from his brother's arms and wow, that was never getting old as far as Alex was concerned.

“But come on! This is going to be so much fun now! A little brother that comes with a little bro in law, what could be better?!” Kyle cackled, head thrown back in glee even as Michael continued to glare at him.

“Fuck you, Valenti,” Michael muttered and Kyle noticed the faint beginnings of a blush on the alien's cheeks. And wasn't that interesting. 

“My, my. Flirting with your boyfriends brother and right in front of him!” Kyle gasped, hand flying up to his chest in mock outrage.

“I'm gonna kill him,” Michael said, turning to face Alex, only to discover his boyfriend laughing. “Betrayed by my own lover.” 

“Hey, bros before hoes, dude!” Kyle said, laughing hysterically and Michael groaned.

“ _This_ is what its going to be like, isn't it?” Michael asked and Alex couldn't help but grin. 

“Probably.” Alex answered and Kyle smirked cause yeah, it was. As long as Alex was happy though, Michael would deal. And fine, maybe he liked Valenti. A little. He'd grown up since high school. He wasn't the total dickbag he'd been.

“Fine. But drop the brother in law stuff, okay? At least until I ask and he says yes.” Michael said, as nonchalantly as he could. He waited, seconds before both brothers caught exactly what Michael's words had meant.

“Holy fuck- did he just?” Kyle's eyes widened in shock as he looked from Michael to Alex.

“Not yet,” Michael said softly as he smiled, eyes finally meeting Alex's. “But soon.” He added with a simple shrug of his shoulder.

“Michael.” Alex breathed deeply, voice trembling.

“Smooth, Guerin. Very smooth. I approve.” Kyle said, once he'd gotten over the shock of hearing the alien almost, sort of propose to his little brother.

“Because that's what I live for. Your approval.” Michael rolled his eyes as he stood. “Now, I'm gonna give you two some time alone to, do whatever it is newly discovered brother's do while I uh, go check on our guest.” Leaning down, he pressed a quick kiss to Alex's lips before making his way down the hall in the direction of the guest room

“Wait, what? Guest? What's he talking about?” Kyle's hear whipped around to look at Alex in question.

“So, there's one more thing I've got to tell you.” Alex said with a sigh. “I brought my mom home with me.”

“She's here?” Kyle asked, surprised most about that out of everything he'd learned in the last hour or so.

“And she'd really like to see you, if you'd be okay with that. If not, she understands.” Alex informed him, once again, nervous.

“Dude. Its your mom. I loved her. Of course I wanna see her!” Kyle said happily and Alex released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “Now? Or is she asleep? Cause it can wait til morning. I don't wanna bother her.”

“Now's good cause uh, someone's loud ass mouth woke her up,” Michael said, walking back into the room, a petite woman on his arm and Kyle stilled. It had been twenty years but she was still the same woman he remembered from his childhood. Older, obviously and more timid it seemed but still Alex's mom, who had snuck them cookies and milk when Jesse wasn't looking and had kissed his skinned knee when he'd fallen off his bike more than once racing Alex around the neighborhood. 

“He always was a loud boy,” Naomi said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and Kyle grinned because yeah, he was. Couldn't deny that.

“Guess I'm kinda hard to forget, yeah?” Kyle asked with a teasing grin.

“No one could forget you, _osito_ ,” Naomi said and Kyle gasped. He'd forgotten about the nickname she'd had for him when he was little. “Its good to see you,” She said and Kyle stood, making his way to where she stood at Michael's side and without hesitation, embraced her.

“Its so good to see you,” Kyle said and Naomi held tight to him as she tried not to cry.

There was still plenty for them to get through, Alex thought as he watched his mother and new found brother hug one another. But it was a good starting point they were at. 

“You okay?” Michael asked and smiling, Alex turned to look at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Alex answered as he slipped his hand into Michael's and held tight. For once, he actually, really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you guys were looking for!


End file.
